22. Aventüre
Das 22. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1386 bis 1436. Zusammenfassung In Tulna wird Kriemhild von der bunten Völkerschar unter Etzels Herrschaft empfangen. Der Walachenherzog Ramung begrüßt sie, Fürst Giebecke, Hornbog den Schnellen, Hawart von Dänemark mit Iring und Irnfried von Thüringen, dazu Blödel, der Bruder Etzels und schließlich Etzel selbst und mit ihm Dietrich von Bern. Rüdiger übernimmt die Vorstellung und rät Kriemhild, wen sie besonders grüßen solle. Mit einem Kuß erwählt sie 12, darunter Blödel, Giebecke und Dietrich. Es beginnen die üblichen Kampfspiele, ehe man nach Wien aufbricht um dort zu Pfingsten Hochzeit zu halten und ein siebzehntägiges Fest gefeiert wird. Danach reist man über Heimburg und Misenburg nach Etzelnburg, wo Kriemhild froh aufgenommen wird. Dichtung Zweiundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Kriemhild bei den Heunen empfangen ward 1386 Sie blieb zu Traisenmauer bis an den vierten Tag. Der Staub in den Straßen derweil nicht stille lag: Aufstob er allenthalben wie in hellem Brand. Da ritten Etzels Leute durch das Oesterreicherland. 1387 Es war dem König Etzel gemeldet in der Zeit, Daß ihm vor Gedanken schwand sein altes Leid, Wie herrlich Frau Kriemhild zöge durch das Land. Da eilte hin der König, wo er die Minnigliche fand. 1388 Von gar manchen Sprachen sah man auf den Wegen Vor König Etzeln reiten viel der kühnen Degen, Von Christen und von Heiden manches breite Heer. Als sie die Herrin fanden, sie zogen fröhlich einher. 1389 Von Reußen und von Griechen ritt da mancher Mann; Die Polen und Walachen zogen geschwind heran Auf den guten Rossen, die sie herrlich ritten. Da zeigte sich ein Jeder in seinen heimischen Sitten. 1390 Aus dem Land zu Kiew ritt da mancher Mann Und die wilden Peschenegen. Mit Bogen hub man an Zu schießen nach den Vögeln, die in den Lüften flogen; Mit Kräften sie die Pfeile bis zu des Bogens Ende zogen. 1391 Eine Stadt liegt an der Donau im Oesterreicherland, Die ist geheißen Tulna. Da ward ihr bekannt Manche fremde Sitte, die sie noch niemals sah. Da empfiengen sie gar Viele, denen noch Leid von ihr geschah. 1392 Es ritt dem König Etzel ein Ingesind voran, Fröhlich und prächtig, höfisch und wohlgethan, Wohl vierundzwanzig Fürsten, mächtig und hehr: Ihre Königin zu schauen, sie begehrten sonst nichts mehr. 1393 Ramung, der Herzog aus Walachenland, Mit siebenhundert Mannen kam er vor sie gerannt. Wie fliegende Vögel sah man sie alle fahren. Da kam der Fürst Gibeke mit viel herrlichen Scharen. 1394 Hornbog der schnelle ritt mit tausend Mann Von des Königs Seite zu seiner Fraun heran. Sie prangten und stolzierten nach ihres Landes Sitten. Von den Heunenfürsten ward auch da herrlich geritten. 1395 Da kam vom Dänenlande der kühne Hawart Und Iring der schnelle, vor allem Falsch bewahrt; Von Thüringen Irnfried, ein waidlicher Mann: Sie empfiengen Kriemhilden, daß sie viel Ehre gewann, 1396 Mit zwölfhundert Mannen, die zählte ihre Schar. Da kam der Degen Blödel mit dreitausend gar, König Etzels Bruder aus dem Heunenland: Der ritt in stolzem Zuge, bis er die Königin fand. 1397 Da kam der König Etzel und Herr Dieterich Mit seinen Helden allen. Da sah man ritterlich Manchen edeln Ritter bieder und auch gut. Davon ward Kriemhilden gar wohl erhoben der Muth. 1398 Da sprach zu der Königin der edle Rüdiger: "Frau, euch will empfangen hier der König hehr. Wen ich euch küssen heiße, dem sei der Kuss gegönnt: Wißt, daß ihr Etzels Recken nicht alle gleich empfangen könnt." 1399 Da hob man von der Mähre die Königin hehr. Etzel der reiche nicht säumt' er länger mehr: Er schwang sich von dem Rosse mit manchem kühnen Mann; Voller Freuden kam er zu Frau Kriemhilden heran. 1400 Zwei mächtige Fürsten, das ist uns wohlbekannt, Giengen bei der Frauen und trugen ihr Gewand, Als der König Etzel ihr entgegen gieng Und sie den edlen Fürsten mit Küssen gütlich empfieng. 1401 Sie schob hinauf die Binden: ihre Farbe wohlgethan Erglänzt' aus dem Golde. Da sagte mancher Mann, Frau Helke könne schöner nicht gewesen sein. Da stand in der Nähe des Königs Bruder Blödelein. 1402 Den rieth ihr zu küssen Rüdiger der Markgraf reich Und den König Gibeke, Dietrichen auch zugleich: Zwölf der Recken küsste Etzels Königin; Da blickte sie mit Grüßen noch zu manchem Ritter hin. 1403 Während König Etzel bei Kriemhilden stand, Thaten junge Degen wie Sitte noch im Land: Waffenspiele wurden schön vor ihr geritten; Das thaten Christenhelden und Heiden nach ihren Sitten. 1404 Wie ritterlich die Degen in Dietrichens Lehn Die splitternden Schäfte in die Lüfte ließen gehn Hoch über Schilde aus guter Ritter Hand! Vor den deutschen Gästen brach da mancher Schildesrand. 1405 Von der Schäfte Krachen vernahm man lauten Schall. Da waren aus dem Lande die Recken kommen all Und auch des Königs Gäste, so mancher edle Mann: Da gieng der reiche König mit der Königin hindann. 1406 Sie fanden in der Nähe ein herrlich Gezelt. Erfüllt war von Hütten rings das ganze Feld; Da war nach den Beschwerden Rast für sie bereit. Da geleiteten die Helden darunter manche schöne Maid 1407 Zu Kriemhild der Königin, die dort darnieder saß Auf reichem Stuhlgewande; der Markgraf hatte das So prächtig schaffen laßen, sie fandens schön und gut. Da stand dem König Etzel in hohen Freuden der Muth. 1408 Was sie zusammen redeten, das ist mir unbekannt; In seiner Rechten ruhte ihre weiße Hand. So saßen sie in Minne, als Rüdiger der Degen Dem König nicht gestattete, Kriemhildens heimlich zu pflegen. 1409 Da ließ man unterbleiben das Kampfspiel überall; Mit Ehren ward beendet der laute Freudenschall. Da giengen zu den Hütten Die Etzeln unterthan; Herberge wies man ihnen ringsum allenthalben an. 1410 Den Abend und nachtüber fanden sie Ruhe da, Bis man den lichten Morgen wieder scheinen sah. Da kamen hoch zu Rosse viel Helden ausersehn; Hei! was sah man Kurzweil zu des Königs Ehren geschehn! 1411 Nach Würden es zu schaffen der Fürst die Heunen bat. Da ritten sie von Tulna gen Wien in die Stadt. In schönem Schmucke fand man da Frauen ohne Zahl. Sie empfiengen wohl mit Ehren König Etzels Gemahl. 1412 In Ueberfluß und Fülle war da für sie bereit, Wes sie nur bedurften. Viel Degen allbereit Sahn froh dem Fest entgegen. Herbergen wies man an; Die Hochzeit des Königs mit hohen Freuden begann. 1413 Man mochte sie nicht alle herbergen in der Stadt: Die nicht Gäste waren, Rüdiger die bat, Daß sie Herberge nahmen auf dem Land. Wohl weiß ich, daß man immer den König bei Kriemhilden fand. 1414 Dietrich der Degen und mancher andre Held Die hatten ihre Muße mit Arbeit eingestellt, Auf daß sie den Gästen trösteten den Muth; Rüdger und seine Freunde hatten Kurzweile gut. 1415 Die Hochzeit war gefallen auf einen Pfingstentag, Wo der König Etzel bei Kriemhilden lag In der Stadt zu Wiene. Fürwahr so manchen Mann Bei ihrem ersten Manne sie nicht zu Diensten gewann. 1416 Durch Gabe ward sie Manchem, der sie nicht kannte, kund. Darüber zu den Gästen hub Mancher an zur Stund: "Wir wähnten, Kriemhilden benommen wär ihr Gut, Die nun mit ihren Gaben hier so große Wunder thut." 1417 Diese Hochzeit währte siebzehn Tage lang. Von keinem andern König weiß der Heldensang, Der solche Hochzeit hielte: es ist uns unbekannt. Alle, die da waren, die trugen neues Gewand. 1418 Sie hatte nie geseßen daheim in Niederland Vor so manchem Recken; auch ist mir wohlbekannt, War Siegfried reich an Schätzen, so hatte er doch nicht So viel der edeln Recken, als sie hier sah in Etzels Pflicht. 1419 Wohl gab auch nie ein König bei seiner Hochzeit So manchen reichen Mantel, lang, tief und weit, Noch so gute Kleider, als man hier gewann, Die Kriemhildens willen alle wurden vertan. 1420 Ihre Freunde wie die Gäste hatten Einen Muth: Sie dachten nichts zu sparen, und wärs das beste Gut. Was Einer wünschen mochte, man war dazu bereit; Da Standen viel der Degen vor Milde bloß und ohne Kleid. 1421 Wenn sie daran gedachte, wie sie am Rheine saß Bei ihrem edeln Manne, ihre Augen wurden naß; Doch hehlte sie es immer, daß es Niemand sah, Da ihr nach manchem Leide so viel der Ehren geschah. 1422 Was Einer that aus Milde, das war doch gar ein Wind Gegen Dietrichen: was Botlungens Kind Ihm gegeben hatte, das wurde gar verwandt. Da begieng auch große Wunder des milden Rüdiger Hand. 1423 Auch aus Ungarlande der Degen Blödelein Ließ da ledig machen manchen Reiseschrein Von Silber und von Golde: das ward dahin gegeben. Man sah des Königs Helden so recht fröhlich alle leben. 1424 Des Königs Spielleute, Werbel und Schwemmelein, Wohl an tausend Marken nahm Jedweder ein Bei dem Hofgelage (oder mehr als das), Als die schöne Kriemhild bei Etzeln unter Krone saß. 1425 Am achtzehnten Morgen von Wien die Helden ritten. In Ritterspielen wurden der Schilde viel verschnitten Von Speren, so da führten die Recken an der Hand: So kam der König Etzel mit Freuden in der Heunen Land. 1426 In Heimburg der alten verblieb man über Nacht. Da konnte Niemand wißen recht des Volkes Macht, Mit welchen Heerkräften sie ritten durch das Land. Hei! was schöner Frauen man in seiner Heimat fand! 1427 In Misenburg der reichen fieng man zu segeln an. Verdeckt ward das Wasser von Ross und auch von Mann, Als ob es Erde wäre, was man doch fließen sah. Die wegemüden Frauen mochten sich wohl ruhen da. 1428 Zusammen war gebunden manches Schifflein gut, Daß ihnen wenig schaden Woge mocht und Flut; Darüber ausgebreitet manch köstlich Geleit, Als ob sie noch immer beides hatten, Land und Feld. 1429 Nun ward auch in Etzelnburg die Märe kund gethan: Da freute sich darinnen beides, Weib und Mann. Etzels Ingesinde, des einst Frau Helke pflag, Erlebte bei Kriemhilden noch manchen fröhlichen Tag. 1430 Da stand ihrer harrend gar manche edle Maid, Die seit Helkens Tode getragen Herzeleid. Sieben Königstöchter Kriemhild noch da fand; Durch die so ward gezieret König Etzels ganzes Land. 1431 Herrat die Jungfrau noch des Gesindes pflag, Helkens Schwestertochter, in der viel Tugend lag, Dietrichs Verlobte, eines edeln Königs Sproß, Die Tochter Nentweinens, die noch viel Ehren genoß. 1432 Auf der Gäste Kommen freute sich ihr Muth; Auch war dazu verwendet viel kostbares Gut. Wer könnt euch des bescheiden, wie der König saß seitdem? Den Heunen ward nicht wieder eine Königin so genehm. 1433 Als der Fürst mit seinem Weibe geritten kam vom Strand, Wer eine Jede führte, das ward da wohl benannt Kriemhild der edeln: sie grüßte desto mehr. Wie saß an Helkens Stelle sie bald gewaltig und hehr! 1434 Getreulichen Dienstes ward ihr viel bekannt. Die Königin vertheilte Gold und Gewand, Silber und Gesteine: was sie des überrhein Zum Heunenlande brachte, das muste gar vergeben sein. 1435 Auch wurden ihr mit Diensten ergeben allzumal Die Freunde des Königs und denen er befahl, Daß Helke nie die Königin so gewaltiglich gebot, Als sie ihr dienen musten bis an Kriemhildens Tod. 1436 Da stand in solchen Ehren der Hof und auch das Land, Daß man zu allen Zeiten die Kurzweile fand, Wonach einem Jeden verlangte Herz und Muth; Das schuf des Königs Liebe, dazu der Königin Gut. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied